Vapor-liquid mixtures are often encountered in the process industries. The dispersion of liquids in gas streams inlcude unstable mixtures which usually must be separated prior to further processing of the phases. Most dispersions will separate naturally if left undisturbed, however, the natural separation rate is often too slow for economic consideration.
One variety of artificial separator commonly employed to accelerate the separation rate of dispersion utilizes centrifugal force of the entrained droplets for separation. A second variety relies upon the impingement and coalescing of the entrained liquid upon a suitable obstruction placed in the path of the flow stream.
Heretofore the prior art separators have been bulky and/or inefficient in achieving the desirable phase separation. An object of the present invention is to achieve efficient phase separation with minimum pressure drop in an inline installation without the use of complicated structure.